


Nonsexual

by Flawless_Imperfection



Series: Trio of Death Note Drabbles [1]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, Drabble, L's POV, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, One-Sided Attraction, POV Third Person, Unrequited Lust, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flawless_Imperfection/pseuds/Flawless_Imperfection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble wherein L realises he is not asexual thanks to Light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nonsexual

L had always thought he was nonsexual (asexual). Neither sex had initiated any feelings of lust in him, ever. So when he agreed to handcuff himself to Light Yagami, hell, when he even suggested being handcuffed to Light Yagami he never thought he would be affected.

But he was.

L often finds himself staring at Light, when they're working, when Light is talking to other people, when Light's sleeping and showering. It's becoming an almost subconscious action that has L flushed and losing his train of thought.

Yes L always thought he was nonsexual, and for once L was wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on tumblr: www.severe-oxymoron.tumblr.com


End file.
